The present invention relates generally to a cooling apparatus and more specifically to a design for a contact cooling device operable to introduce turbulence into a cooling fluid for improved cooling characteristics.
As it is generally known, overheating of various types of electronic components may result in their failure or destruction. The need for effective heat removal techniques in this area is accordingly a basic problem. Various types of systems have been designed to cool electronic components in order to increase the MTBF (Mean Time Between Failure) of those components. In some existing systems, fluid has been passed through cold plates or heat sinks in order to transfer heat away from devices or components to be cooled. While such existing systems have sometimes been effective in certain applications, there is an ongoing need to provide improved thermal transfer characteristics in such devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a cooling device that provides improvements in thermal transfer characteristics over previous systems that have used fluid flows to facilitate cooling of attached or proximate electronic devices.